Presa em uma rede com você
by darkenedroom
Summary: O que teria acontecido depois que Jack e Kate foram pegos por uma rede?


Jack e Kate caminhavam pela mata, quando ela observou alguma coisa caída no chão.

-O que é isso?

-Kate! – Jack olhou para trás.

-É uma boneca. –Kate vai em direção ao objeto jogado.

-Espere, não! Não!

Jack temia que aquilo fosse uma armadilha e tentava avisá-la, mas era tarde demais. Kate prontamente a tinha nas mãos. Jack estava próximo e não teve tempo de pegar a boneca de Kate. Os dois foram pegos por uma rede.

-Desculpe. – Kate disse após ficarem presos como se estivessem em um casulo.

Jack olhou para baixo, perguntando:

-Você está bem?

-Sim.

A respiração de ambos estava agitada com o susto.

-Ah, ótimo, então agora você pode me ouvir.

Jack falou rindo. Olhou para cima enquanto Kate tinha o braço levantado.

-Essa não é uma da deles.

-Não, não é sofisticada o bastante. Deve ser uma das armadilhas da Rosseau. Espero que ela esteja perto.

Kate pegou a mão e dispôs sob o ombro de Jack, tentando se ajeitar melhor em uma posição mais confortável.

-Pode passar uma semana até ela aparecer. – Jack alertou, um tanto preocupado.

Kate o olhava, os dois estavam frente a frente, cara a cara. Braços entrelaçados, se cruzando. Jack se esforçou para mexer o braço, suas mãos estavam grudadas no ombro de Kate. Ele tentava abaixá-lo, relando as mãos na pele dela. Ela se arrepiava ao sentir o toque dele nela.

-O que está fazendo? – Kate dizia incomodada.

-Estou tentando pegar a arma. Não consigo alcançar com o braço.

-Tudo bem, aqui, deixa que eu...

Kate baixou o braço e prontamente envolveu Jack como se tivesse o abraçando. Os dois estavam com o corpo muito apertado perante o outro. Ela passou as mãos nas costas dele, perto do cós da calça, tentando localizar a arma.

-Tudo bem.

Seus dedos tocaram o cinto dele, enquanto os rostos se encontraram. O nariz dele relava perto dos olhos dela e seus lábios roçavam levemente o nariz de Kate. Jack fechou momentaneamente os olhos, a situação estava realmente tensa por dois motivos: um, porque eles estavam presos na armadilha e não sabiam como soltar-se de lá e dois, porque ela estava perto demais dele. Naquele instante, seus corpos se esfregavam e ele não podia deixar de sentir uma inquietação na parte debaixo.

Kate cerrou os olhos, ela também começava a se sentir excitada com aquilo. Não era besteira da sua cabeça, ela podia sentir o volume por baixo da calça dele. Kate suspirou e os narizes se tocaram, Jack a olhava de maneira tentadora, as bocas quase se tocando.

-Desculpe, não quero atirar em você.

As mãos de Kate levantaram um tanto a camiseta dele, as pontas dos dedos tatearam sua pele, em busca da arma. Ela virou o rosto para o lado, tentando ter uma visão melhor, ele tinha os olhos quase fechados novamente e se segurava para não beijá-la no pescoço ali mesmo. Ela sentia a respiração dele e tentava se concentrar no que tinha que fazer.

-Pronto?

-Sim.

A calça dele estava um tanto folgada, deixando transparecer um pedaço de sua cueca branca. Ela finalmente achou a arma, pegou e a puxou com tudo, causando um arrepio em Jack.

-Peguei, peguei!

Ele olhou para cima, tentando fazer de tudo para se controlar e esquecer a vontade de transar com ela naquele momento. Ambos tinham uma respiração forte e lutavam para disfarçar a perturbação que seus corpos sentiam ao estarem colados.

-Tudo bem, agora me dá a arma.

Ele deu um respiro profundo, ela passou a mão no cabelo e o encarou.

-Por que, para que?

-Vou tentar atirar na corda.

Eles olharam para o lado, em direção à árvore e a corda que sustentava a rede. Kate apertou os olhos, tentando mirar.

-Ei, espera aí!

-Minha pontaria é melhor que a sua.

Ele riu da pretensão dela.

-Sim, já te disse, cresci caçando com meu pai.

Kate apoiava a mão esquerda no braço de Jack, enquanto com a mão direita, tentava encaixar a arma entre os buracos da rede, apontando para o alvo. Então, puxou o gatilho.

-Droga!

Ela gritou ao notar que errou o tiro. Seu braço estava para cima e ela olhava inconformada.

-Pelo menos, eles sabem onde estamos. Agora me passe a pistola.

-Vai desperdiçar outra bala?

-Não se preocupe. Ainda temos mais treze para acertarmos um no outro.

Jack dizia em tom de brincadeira. Ela olhou um tanto brava pelo jeito irônico dele.

-Tudo bem. O seu ângulo é melhor que o meu.

-Ah, essa vai ser a sua desculpa quando eu acertar?

-Quando você acertar...

Ela entrou na brincadeira, respondendo com sarcasmo. Torcia de verdade para que ele errasse. Ele riu. Os dois entrelaçaram os dedos e trocaram a posse da arma. Jack colocou o braço no meio de um dos buracos da rede e apontou com firmeza, atirando e acertando em cheio a corda.

A rede caiu com tudo no chão, os dois gritaram com a queda. Kate caiu bem em cima do corpo de Jack, seus cabelos cobriam o rosto dele, suas mãos estavam apoiadas em seu peito. Quando estava nessa posição, pode ter certeza do quão excitado ele estava, sua ereção por debaixo da calça estava um pouco saliente, ainda mais por ter sido pressionado pelo corpo dela por cima.

Os dois respiravam com dificuldade. Toda a tensão sexual que sentiam durante aqueles meses passados na ilha tinha alcançado o seu ápice com o contato dos corpos.

-Belo tiro. – Ela disse, o encarando.

Jack riu com a observação de Kate, arfando o ar e respirando por meio de seus cabelos, cujas mechas teimavam em bater levemente sob os lábios dele. O clima esquentou. Depois de toda aquela esfregação, inevitavelmente trocaram olhares vibrantes e seus lábios se encontraram, as bocas se uniram em um beijo apaixonado.

Sentaram-se e retiraram a mochila das costas e continuaram a trocar beijos curtos, enquanto se livraram da rede que estava ao redor de seus corpos. Kate dispôs a mão no peito de Jack, o empurrando para que ele se deitasse. Ela então se posicionou em cima dele. Beijaram-se de forma lasciva, suas línguas se entrelaçavam desesperadamente. Ela deu uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior dele, o prendendo com os dentes.

Kate sentia as mãos fortes porém macias de Jack a acariciarem o seu corpo. Ele a beijava e segurava o seu rosto. Depois começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes e cacheados dela e logo em seguida, as deslizou pelo dorso até chegarem no bumbum arrebitado de Kate. Jack colocou firmemente as mãos espalmadas nas nádegas dela, apertando a região ainda coberta pela calça. Então, eles trocaram de posição, ela ficou por baixo. Kate resolveu se livrar da calça, ficando somente com a parte de cima e de calcinha.

Jack beijava-lhe o pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos subiam a blusinha regata que ela vestia. Ele a retirou, acariciando os seios por cima do sutiã. Livrou-se da peça, deixando-os totalmente à mostra. Imediatamente começou a sugá-los, dando leves mordiscadas, lambendo em círculos os bicos dos seios, um após o outro, que a esta altura, estavam enrijecidos de prazer. Kate sussurrava ao sentir seus montes preencherem por completo a boca dele e seus dentes roçando bem devagarzinho nos mamilos.

Jack deslizou os lábios pelo corpo dela, descendo a cabeça e chegando no interior de suas coxas. Ele olhou aquela minúscula calcinha preta que o deixava louco de tesão. No mesmo instante, começou a beijá-la sobre a peça íntima, arrancando-lhe suspiros por antecipação. Olhando nos olhos dela maliciosamente, ele foi puxando a calcinha aos poucos, a rolando pelas pernas abaixo para depois descartar a peça de vez, ao lado. Agora ela estava completamente nua e ele pode admirar todo o esplendor de seu corpo perfeito.

Afastou carinhosamente as pernas dela, beijando-lhe as coxas para depois dedicar atenção ao seu sexo. Iniciou beijando delicadamente a região agora despida, que começava a se abrir levemente pulsante e rósea, contorcendo-se úmida em seus lábios. Deu uma chupada suave e mais prolongada no clitóris e foi aumentando gradativamente a intensidade de suas lambidas. Ela levantou um pouco os quadris, movimentando o corpo quando ele rapidamente mergulhou toda a língua em seu sexo. Ela gemia em uma sofreguidão louca, ao ser saboreada por ele com maestria.

Jack deslizava a língua, chupando-a vorazmente. À medida que ele acelerava a velocidade de suas lambidas, ela aumentava o ritmo de sua respiração, que já estava ofegante. Kate soltava vários gemidos e o laçava pelo pescoço com suas pernas e, com as mãos, ela empurrava o rosto dele de encontro a seu sexo.

Ela o queria ardorosamente, então ordenou que parasse o que estava fazendo, apesar de sentir um prazer intenso com aquilo. Rolaram pela grama e Kate ficou por cima. Começou a despir Jack em um trabalho rápido. Ela beijava avidamente cada pedacinho do corpo dele que desnudava.

O fato de tê-lo tocado na rede minutos antes aguçou os sentidos dela, que queria provar aquele homem por completo. Jogou a camiseta dele ao lado, percorrendo com a boca toda a extensão do peitoral dele, correndo com suas mãos pelos braços musculosos, o mordendo perto das tatuagens que tanto mexiam com o seu imaginário desde que ela tomou conhecimento das mesmas. Depois, suas mãos abriram o zíper do jeans, retirando a calça, o deixando somente de cueca. Dava para notar a elevação do membro por debaixo da peça. Mais do que depressa, ela o livrou, o despindo totalmente.

Fascinada pelo corpo dele nu, abaixou-se para se concentrar naquela carne volumosa; as veias de seu membro estavam evidentes, inchadas, como se fossem explodir a qualquer momento. Passou a língua ávida pela ponta, enquanto acariciava os testículos. Começou a chupá-lo com uma perícia surpreendente, alternando fortes sucções com o membro todo enfiado na boca, com sugadas mais lentas, lambendo a cabeça com movimentos circulares, fazendo com que a mesma crescesse, se tornando mais suculenta.

Kate chupava a glande, lambia os testículos e depois engolia o pênis com volúpia. Jack apertava os olhos de tanto tesão que aquela mulher estava lhe causando. Vendo que Jack logo não resistiria, Kate sentou-se sobre ele, pegou o seu membro e o direcionou em sua entrada, descendo lentamente sobre o seu pênis. O membro entrava apertado dentro dela. Kate começou a cavalgar bem vagarosamente, sentindo todo o prazer do membro duro sendo engolido pelo seu sexo, até que iniciou um sobe e desce alucinante, se movimentando com fúria. Ele a segurava pela cintura, Kate se contorcia e pressionava violentamente seu sexo contra o corpo dele. Gritava de prazer, rebolando e inclinando a cabeça para trás e para os lados. Jack delirava ao vê-la daquele jeito, poderosa, dominadora e incrivelmente sexy. Kate estava se deliciando ao notar que ela tinha sim poder sobre ele, quem diria, sempre tão acostumado a estar no comando. Mas ali, naquela hora, era ela quem mandava e ditava as ordens, o subjugando.

Com o ritmo intenso, o orgasmo veio em meio a gemidos fortes e tremores por todo o corpo. Vendo que ela chegou no clímax, ele por sua vez, explodiu em gozo. Kate caiu desfalecida sobre Jack.

Os dois finalmente tinham dado vazão ao desejo que pulsava desde sempre, desde o início, quando se apresentaram na praia e automaticamente se tornaram parceiros na ilha. Após meses de tensão sexual reprimida, copulação verbal, troca de olhares insinuantes e o despertar de um novo sentimento que assustava ambos quando se beijaram pela primeira vez, eles pararam de fugir um do outro e se entregaram à paixão nascente.

Respiravam eufóricos, era impossível formular qualquer pensamento sério naquele instante. Esqueceram momentaneamente de sua missão e decidiram se curtir mais um pouco. Depois de recuperarem a energia, não demorou muito e já estavam novamente esfregando seus corpos um no outro. O tesão voltava a aflorar, fazendo o sangue ferver em suas veias e a vontade de se consumirem de novo vir à tona.

Desta vez, ela o deixou tomar conta da situação, afinal, era Jack, era de sua natureza manter as coisas sob o seu controle, ele gostava de estar no comando, embora não admitisse. Jack começou a acariciar o corpo inteiro dela, passando as mãos em lugares estratégicos. Amassou-lhe os seios que cabiam por inteiro na palma da mão, os massageando e fazendo com que ela voltasse a ficar arrepiada, causando-lhe boas sensações. Kate começava a ficar úmida novamente.

Para estimulá-la ainda mais, ele enfiou os dedos dentro dela, apalpando seu sexo carnudo e molhado, sentindo suas contrações ao tateá-la. Jack percebeu que ela já estava pronta para o segundo round e como ele já estava bastante disposto, passou o membro por todo o seu sexo, antes de introduzi-lo em Kate, esfregando-se contra ela. Deslizava a cabeça do pênis pela região, fazendo com que ela delirasse implorando para ser invadida. Kate arreganhou as pernas, o chamando pelo nome para que ele a possuísse imediatamente. Ele a penetrou em uma só estocada, mergulhando profundamente todo o seu membro no interior dela.

Kate o recebeu, gemendo e mordendo os lábios de satisfação. Ela o abraçava pela cintura com as pernas, puxando-o de encontro com seu corpo.

Jack aumentava o ritmo, movimentando-se virilmente. Kate sentia o corpo queimar entre os músculos dele. Ela sussurrava, sentindo a respiração falhar, tremendo e gemendo ao sentir as investidas cada vez mais intensas dele. Foi conduzida aos mais delirantes prazeres que o ato poderia oferecer, atingindo facilmente o orgasmo, enquanto Jack finalmente começou a gozar.

Jack caiu inerte ao seu lado, totalmente anestesiado e sem fôlego. Kate sentia-se exausta, mas era um cansaço extremamente compensador. Virou-se para o lado, fitando Jack com seus olhos verdes radiantes.

Ele a olhou de volta, retirando um pedaço de folha que estava emaranhado nos seus cachos. Jack reparou na expressão sorridente que ela estampava e, um tanto curioso, perguntou:

-O que foi?

-É, tenho que admitir. Realmente você tem uma boa pontaria!

Jack sorriu satisfeito, lançando-lhe um olhar sem vergonha.

-Não te disse?

**FIM.**


End file.
